


Play with fire.

by Teacake_Nine



Category: car - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teacake_Nine/pseuds/Teacake_Nine
Summary: ABO 私设腺体在手腕上烟草味Alpha尚x薄荷味Omega何





	Play with fire.

“ I ride the edge my speed goes in red.  
Hot blood these veins my pleasure is their pain.  
I love to watch the castles burn.  
These golden ashes turn to dirt.  
I always like to play with fire.”

匕首抵在腰后时，何九华停下了脚步，身体下意识紧绷起来，他接受过很长一段时间严苛的训练，虽然现在已经退出那个组织，可他骨子里仍然对这种突发情况有着极为机敏的反应。  
刀刃冰凉，何九华想着，不能硬来，他还没在附近找到什么趁手的东西。  
何九华慢慢举起手，“我什么都不知道。”身后人的刀尖却逼紧了些，摁的何九华腰生疼，“无所谓，”是个男人的声音，“我又不是要从你嘴里套话。”“我只是睡不着出来透透气，身上没带钱。”“我也不是来抢你钱的，”男人的匕首下移，隔着休闲裤贴在何九华臀缝上，“我是来强你的。”说着话，男人握住了何九华的左手腕，正好覆在了他的Omega阻隔贴上。  
说实话，何九华并不意外。  
之前在组织里集训的时候，一屋子男人聚在一起，难免会有些喜欢男人的，何九华腰细腿长，也被几个人软的硬的明示暗示过，可何九华每次都能想办法逃过，从那以后在组织里阻隔贴就没离过身，但这次，怕是有点难。  
因为他隔着阻隔贴都能感受到身后的Alpha气息。  
是烟草味。  
何九华到现在也没有戒掉烟。  
“我叫尚九熙，”男人自顾自的说，“你一会记得要叫我的名字。”  
何九华被摁在墙上，撞的他后背疼的要命，他还来不及痛呼出声，就被尚九熙封住了嘴巴，撕咬舔舐，像是在品尝一道精致夜宵。  
左手手腕还被人握在手里，何九华根本用不上力气，只好顺从着尚九熙，在尚九熙埋头亲吻自己的脖颈的时候，主动去摸摸尚九熙的头发，或者去抚一抚他一起一伏的后背，直到何九华看到尚九熙腰后突起的一块，像是别着什么。  
何九华的阻隔贴突然被撕了下来，Omega的薄荷味在空气中爆裂开来，“这么快忍不住了？雏儿吧。”尚九熙把何九华的大T恤推上去，让何九华咬着，然后释放出更多的Alpha信息素。  
没了阻隔贴的阻止，没经过人事的Omega哪受得了这么高强度的Alpha的进攻，何九华腿软的不行，尚九熙也是个体贴的，两三下把何九华的休闲裤连带着内裤脱下来，半勃的性器弹了出来，尚九熙让他把腿盘在自己腰上，两只手托着何九华两瓣丰满的臀肉，何九华腿间贴着尚九熙的炽热，何九华突然清醒过来。  
他想起了他看到的尚九熙腰间别着的东西。  
何九华两个手臂环上尚九熙，头放在尚九熙肩膀上，尚九熙笑了，空出一只手摸摸他的头发，像是在奖赏何九华的乖顺。  
何九华也笑了，两只手向下摸去，趁尚九熙不注意，尽最大努力以最快的速度用左手抽出尚九熙腰间别着的匕首，刀刃就快要挨上尚九熙的脖颈，尚九熙也不是吃素的，一只手握住他的手腕，一用力就让还处于敏感期头昏脑涨的Omega卸了力气，被刺激涨大的腺体又痛又爽，“你下边都湿成这样了，还敢动我呢？”尚九熙把掉在地上的匕首踢到一边，“宝贝儿我可真是不能对你太温柔。”  
两根手指探到了变得松软多汁的蜜穴里，天生的体质已经让Omega做好了被进入被标记的准备。  
何九华眼中的恐惧被尚九熙收尽眼底。  
尚九熙眼中的欲望也让何九华感到绝望。  
“不……”何九华看着尚九熙解开裤子，露出来的深色凶器让何九华颤抖，他似乎已经预料到了被残暴欺辱时的疼痛，“我不行的……”尚九熙低头亲吻了一下何九华的唇，扶着性器抵上穴口，流出来的蜜液浸湿了凶器的前端，“不，你可以的，搂住我。”  
何九华被抵在墙上，身体因为从小就受到训练，柔韧性很好，腿大开着搭在尚九熙腰上的动作对于何九华来说并不费力，只是这样的姿势让尚九熙完全掌握主动权，何九华一点都用不上力气，只能像个布娃娃一样任人欺负玩弄。  
当性器真的进入时，何九华咬着尚九熙的肩膀不发出声音，可等到性器一下进到底，从未有过的快感让何九华张大了嘴但又发不出任何声音，“宝贝儿，我的可人儿，”尚九熙一只手撸动着何九华临近高潮的性器，“一会儿就跟我走吧。”何九华爽的意识不清，连尚九熙说什么都没注意听，尚九熙也不在意，手上动作加快，何九华没多久就释放了出来，他还在高潮的余韵里，就感觉到后穴里的凶器蠢蠢欲动，尚九熙不等何九华喘匀气，就开始了他的动作，何九华承受不了这么多快感一起袭来，两只手无助的在尚九熙后背上乱抓乱挠，弄的尚九熙的衣服皱皱褶褶。  
Omega初尝人事，经不起情场老手Alpha的撩拨，何九华身下的性器又一次勃起，Omega的兴奋一览无余，尚九熙弹了一下它，何九华羞得满脸通红，也在气自己这不争气的身子。  
凶器在蜜穴里横冲直撞的探索着，何九华嗯嗯啊啊的叫着唤着，尚九熙亲了亲何九华的耳朵，因为情动耳朵都变得红红的，带着情欲的温度，“你小点儿声叫，这里可说不准有没有人路过。”何九华瞪了一眼尚九熙，可却因为眼里充盈着的生理盐水倒映着温柔月光，根本就横不起来，还让尚九熙捕捉到何九华眼角的风情，“你不是…嗯…很厉害吗，啊…不行了…我…不行…你…啊…呜…轻点”何九华想要驳一驳尚九熙，可张了嘴溢出来的就全是听了让人脸红的浪叫娇喘，粗砺的墙面磨的何九华后背通红，“叫我的名字，”尚九熙拨开被汗水浸湿粘在何九华额头的刘海，“我的确很厉害，要不然也不能把你干的说不明白话。”尚九熙也爽的不行，舔吻着何九华昂起的脖颈，留下几个痕迹。  
一定要标记他，一定。  
尚九熙想着。  
Alpha握着何九华紧绷着的腰大开大合的进出着，“嗯…不行…碰到……呜……碰到了……呜…再深点…”何九华情动的不行，犹豫了一下，“呜…九熙…尚九熙……”甬道谄媚的讨好着尚九熙的物件儿，尚九熙用了一把子力气，却好巧不巧的捅到了Omega身体深处——没有哪个Alpha能忍住不进入Omega别的地方都无法比拟的生殖腔，“可以吗？”“嗯…”何九华胡乱点着头，“快进…进来……”  
真等尚九熙进入了生殖腔，何九华对这种陌生的感觉感到害怕，拍着尚九熙的胸膛想让他退出去，可这种时候的Alpha哪是拦得住的，龟头在柔嫩的生殖腔里开拓领域，何九华被欺负的哭的鼻头都红了，尚九熙安抚性的亲了亲何九华，手撸动着何九华疲软的性器，虽然何九华已经再射不出什么了，“乖，让我标记你好不好？”何九华听到标记这个词，忽然有些清醒过来，哭着用两只手推着尚九熙反抗着，“我不愿意伤了你，”尚九熙捉住何九华的左手，“等我标记了你，跟我走吧。”  
在何九华临近昏过去的边缘，尚九熙终于咬着何九华的腺体在他的生殖腔里释放了出来，何九华沉浸在性事的余韵里，感受着浓精在生殖腔里成结，Alpha的信息素随着血液流淌，空气里烟草味和薄荷味终于凝集混合在一起，尚九熙抱着何九华，他绝望的不做挣扎，然后他听见尚九熙贴着他的耳朵说，“宝贝儿，我的可人儿，我再问你一遍，”尚九熙呼出的热气钻进何九华的耳朵里，像是水手们听见的那支塞壬的歌，白雪公主看见的那个女巫篮子里的苹果，“你愿不愿意和我走。”“……好。”


End file.
